


Whisper

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Rust [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection, Mild Spoilers for Vol.4 Ep.1, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Cinder's hopeless wish.





	

~ Whisper ~

She can barely speak. Even breathing is painful.

How she wishes that were only a metaphor... but, no. She is _injured_. Being disabled in such an inconvenient way at a time like this is awful. The injuries themselves are the least of her worries at the moment, however. During the events in which she acquired these wounds, she managed to complete the objectives her master required of her, and has been commended for it. Unfortunately, she also lost several of her underlings in the process.

She's not sure whether the mute girl survived or not, and has no way to find out other than waiting to see if the girl comes crawling back.

And then, there's _him_. He was eaten by a Grimm. He definitely won't be coming back.

She tries to push all thoughts of him from her mind, but as the doctor mocks her for the loss of her voice, all she can think is that if he were here, she would not need to worry about her thoughts being voiced because he would have done it for her without needing to be told.

~oOo~


End file.
